


Long Live The King

by TammyDKiryu



Series: Different Paths of Things [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, POV Third Person, Post-Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe In Miracles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu
Summary: Who would have thought that thewrongWinchester ended up ruling hell?





	Long Live The King

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted in Tumblr](https://babybirdblue06.tumblr.com/post/182547349012/all-hell-is-laughing-their-ass-off)

All Hell is laughing their ass off...

Specifically, they’re laughing at Heaven (not at God ‘cause they don’t mess with Him), maybe at Michael (who is in The Cage, how can they forget that?). Even at Azazel because his plan backfired spectacularly and because he made a mistake.

 

Who would have thought that the  _wrong_  Winchester ended up ruling hell?

 

 

 

 

 

When Dean Winchester said  _yes_ to Alastair, nobody blinked an eye because that was the plan.

The First Seal was broken. The Apocalypse on earth. Lucifer Rising.

The thing was... nobody expects him to be so good in torturing souls.

Even Alastair was surprised.

And when he began to enjoy it, some of them knew something was coming (and Lucifer wasn’t that  _something_ ).

Then angels came for that soul, raising him for perdition. Because apparently, Dean Winchester was Michael’s vessel. THE Archangel.

So the torture thing made sense.

Everyone knew the legends of the General of Heaven. Worst than a Demon (because he believes his actions are Holy).

Then Lucifer was out and Dean didn’t say  _Yes_  to Michael. And the Apocalypse never happen because of those Winchester.

The thing was, Dean was the only brother alive after that.

 

 

 

Nobody cared what Crowley was doing.

Then they saw Castiel in Hell.  _The_ Castiel. The angel who took Dean. The angel who betrayed Heaven for Dean.

The angel that in the end became  _God_.

 _For Love_ they said.  _For Dean_ , everyone knew.

Dean who was Michael’s vessel and that the last time someone did something against God  _for Love,_  Michael send Lucifer to The Cage.

So nobody was surprised when Castiel  _died_ and some voices just said  _Dean Winchester was there._

 

The rumors said Dean Winchester died.

That was impossible because The Chamber was empty.

Because the angels would have bragged that they had finally a Winchester. The same Winchester that ruined Heaven’s plans.

When they listened about Dean again they said _Purgatory_.

 

Poor bastards that died twice by the hand of the Winchester.

 

 

 

Abaddon was there for some reason.

Hell was changing because apparently everyone who can make them piss their pants can become the Ruler.

(If that was the case, the Winchesters were the Kings long ago).

Nobody said anything because it was a problem between Crowley and her.

But like always, the Winchesters got in between of Hell’s problems.

Then they heard.

They heard about how they were looking for the Blade.

And holy shit.  _The Blade_. The Blade of the first Father of Murder. 

 

_Cain_

 

Everyone for some reason knew that the Winchesters would find it. They had that kind of luck, the bastards.

Then some of them died, in a place where they said was of the Father of Murder.

The last thing that they said was…  _Dean Winchester was there._

Weeks later they knew that Dean Winchester survived the encounter, lucky bastard.

Then they heard how Abaddon was fucking dead at the hands of Dean Winchester… And surprise, with The Blade.

Again, Hell was moving because they knew something was coming.

 

 

 

They tried to not mess with Heaven’s things. Not like the Winchesters who got between a Holy Civil War.

Then they heard how Dean Winchester died,  ~~again.~~  But this time nobody was expecting the Winchester appear in Hell.

They thought that maybe because The Gates of Heaven were closed, the Winchester would have stayed on the earth.

But no, the Winchester appear in Hell, as he belongs there.

Then his eyes change and it was panic down there.

Dean Winchester was a Demon.

No.

Dean Winchester was a Knight of Hell.

 _The_ Knight of Hell.

Who had the Mark of Cain. Who had the Blade.

Who wants the throne because he can kill every one of them down there just  _because._

 

 

So all Hell is laughing because... the Winchester who had the angels in his shoulders…? Who was the vessel of THE archangel…?

Made angels fall  ~~like Lucifer did~~  after said  _No_  to God’s plan  ~~like Lucifer did~~  is now sitting there in the throne like the Boy King Azazel always wanted but failed to accomplish…

 

 

**_Long Live The King_ **

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language but recently I just can't write my fics in any other than that.  
> So, I apologize if this suck.  
> But I think this is good practice so... yeah.


End file.
